Blame It On Your Love
"Blame It on Your Love" is a song by English singer and songwriter Charli XCX featuring American singer and rapper Lizzo. It was released on 15 May 2019 as the second single from Charli XCX's third studio album, Charli, and soon after debuted on BBC Radio 1 as Annie Mac's "Hottest Record in the World". It is Charli XCX's first single since her 2018 collaboration with Troye Sivan titled 1999. Lyrics Hey, listen! (hahaha) I blame it on you, I blame it on you Yee! I just wanna drink you up Pour you in a silver cup You know I like to party But you know I love your body So many things I shouldn't do I hate myself for hurting you Honestly, I'm reckless I'm sorry if I'm selfish Every time you get too close I run, I run away And every time you say the words I don't know what to say Back, back to the beginning Really wish that I could change I do, I do, I do I blame it on your love Every time I fuck it up I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love I can't help it, I can't stop I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love I blame it on your love Sorry I'm a little scared But no one ever really cared (ah) I took you for granted (yeah, I did) Just a big misunderstanding I just want to spend the night (one night) Sleeping in your bed tonight, yeah Watch a little TV I love it when you need me Every time you get too close I run, I run away And every time you say the words I don't know what to say Back, back to the beginning Really wish that I could change I do, I do, I do I blame it on your love (yeah, yeah) Every time I fuck it up (fuck it up, man) I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love I can't help it, I can't stop I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love I blame it on your love (y'all ready?) I don't know what's wrong with this girl, Charli, she crazy Gotta blame it on the, blame it on the, blame it on the juice Looking at my booty like you don't know what to do Baby, I know that you can't control it But my body like a swisher, just roll it I'ma give you one chance to fall in love Give you one chance, don't fuck this up Ah ah oh (uh-oh, uh-oh) I'm tryna catch millions, I ain't tryna catch feelings (bitch!) I blame it on your love (yeah, yeah) Every time I fuck it up (fuck it up, man) I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love I can't help it, I can't stop I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love Every time I fuck it up I blame it on your love, I do I blame it on your love I can't help it, I can't stop I blame it on your love, I do (hahahaha, ok, that's it) Why It Sucks #The song tries too hard to be a feminist anthem. #The song is a big embarrassment to both Charli and Lizzo’s careers. #The music video is absolutely disgusting, useless and revolting. #The production is stupid and mediocre. #It was so gross that US radio stations didn’t even bother playing it on the radio! #Lizzo’s verse is boring. #This is easily Charli XCX’s worst song off Charli or even her career. Music Video Category:Charli XCX Songs Category:Lizzo Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Gross songs Category:NSFW Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Explicit Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists